1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator for applying hair color or other liquid cosmetic to a person's hair or skin. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus comprising two chambers for dispensing two different liquids simultaneously onto a roller ball or other applicator, which mixes the liquids and applies them to a surface or hair.
2. The Prior Art
Hair coloring is often applied using a flexible bottle with a nozzle, which sends liquid from the bottle directly onto the person's scalp by squeezing the bottle. Alternatively, the hair coloring can be applied by brushing the liquid onto the desired area with a brush or sponge. While both of these methods are effective in placing the liquid onto the surface, it is difficult to meter and direct the liquid in a precise fashion. This is particularly true in coloring facial hair, where the coloring needs to be applied in very precise, specific areas.
Application of liquids such as antiperspirants using a roller ball is well known. In this application, the ball is held in a compartment, and as it rolls along a surface, it picks up liquid from the compartment and deposits it on the surface in a precise and limited manner. With a roller ball application, there is very little chance of dripping or over-application.
Hair coloring often requires the mixing of two separate liquids immediately prior to application: the color, plus a developer. It would be desirable to provide a way to mix these two liquids and apply it to one's hair using a roller ball application, all in one step.